This invention relates broadly to the art combustion engine vehicles and more specifically to remote starting mechanisms therefor.
It is often desirable in certain situations for drivers to enter cars, trucks, or the like and drive away as fast as possible, such as with police vehicles, ambulances and other emergency vehicles. In these situations it is often burdensome for a driver to first enter a vehicle and settle behind the steering wheel before he can start his car. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism for starting the combustion-engine of a vehicle simultaneously with an occupant thereof entering the vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a door-actuated starting mechanism which allows the engine of a vehicle to otherwise be started normally where desired and which involves only a small structural modification from conventional vehicles.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a door-actuated starting mechanism having adequate security in that an owner of a vehicle including this door-operated mechanism can selectively set it so that only he can use it in the desired manner.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and install.